Friend or foe?
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Sakura tiene una duda que no la deja en paz. ¿Amigos o enemigos? ¿Cual es exactamente la relación que la une a Sasuke? ¿Qué son? Él pretende esparcir sus interrogantes. Drabble. SasuSaku.Dedicado a Nara-neechan. Hope you like it.


_**Disclaimer:**_ © _Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_

**"Friend**** or**** Foe"**

Midori-Cullen

**Summary: **_Sakura tiene una duda que no la deja en paz. ¿Amigos o enemigos? ¿Cual es exactamente la relación que la une a Sasuke? ¿Qué son? Él pretende esparcir sus interrogantes. Drabble. SasuSaku._

**Status: **_Complete._

**Genre: **_Romance/General._

**Words:** _511_

**Dedication: **_Dedicado a Nara-neechan, porque es la única con la cual puedo hablar de SxS sin que me mire feo. *risas* Ojala te guste, y no te preocupes, prometo dedicarte algo con lemon, pronto._

**Author's Notes: **_¿qué puedo decir? Este drabble, (uno de lo más raros que he escrito) esta inspirado en la canción "Friend or Foe" de Tatu (de ahí el nombre del fic)_

_La canción esta genial, cosa que no sé si puedo decir de este drabble, siento que esta algo forzado, pero aún así…_

Hope you like it!

* * *

Entonces… ¿qué?

Y ahora… ¿qué?

¿Qué se supone que pasaría ahora?

¿Qué debía interpretar ella de todo esto?

¿Qué significaba _eso_?

¿Debía interpretar sus acciones como que la odiaba?

¿O que estaba todo bien?

¿La ignoraba porque la quería? ¿O porque no la soportaba?

¿Era por su bien, o para hacerla infeliz?

¿Lo hacía sin intención, o premeditadamente?

¿Entonces que eran?

¿**Amigos o enemigos**?

¿Debía tener cuidado con él, o saludarlo cada vez que lo viera?

¿Debía ser cautelosa, o podía confiar en él?

¿Peligroso o inofensivo?

Observó con intensidad los orbes, negros como el carbón, del responsable de sus inquietantes interrogantes.

Él le devolvió la mirada con tranquila curiosidad, pillándola mirándolo sin mucho disimulo.

Volvió su vista al frente, viendo sin ver realmente, las múltiples casas que se alzaban frente a ellos.

Él no se comportaba tan hostilmente, pero sentía como si estuvieran a miles de kilómetros de distancia cuando solo estaban a metros el uno del otro.

Oh, si. La distancia. El eterno problema.

Ahora volvía, y reforzada con años sin verse.

_Perfecto._ Como si antes de eso no hubieran estado ya bastante alejados.

Lo miró, la mirada afligida de ella un contrapunto a la serena de él.

¿**Amigos o enemigos**?

Sasuke se detuvo súbitamente. Sakura lo imitó.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?—musitó, bajo la mirada inquietante que él le dirigía.

—Eso debería decir yo—pronunció finalmente, con su voz severa y baja— ¿Qué demonios es lo que te ocurre?—inquirió ya harto del extraño silencio y de la actitud algo ida de la joven.

Sakura vaciló. ¿Debería decirle lo que la inquietaba, o simplemente evadir el tema con un `nada´ y dejarlo correr?

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras consideraba sus opciones, deliberando en su mente.

Aunque ella se hiciera la desentendida y siguiera de largo, él era lo bastante persuasivo como para saber que lo estaba engañando.

—Es solo…-peleó con las palabras, tratando de seleccionar las más apropiadas. Entonces decidió que iría al grano— ¿Qué somos? ¿**Amigos o enemigos**? ¿Rivales, contrincantes, adversarios, hostiles? ¿Aliados, compañeros, colaboradores, afectos?

Sasuke permaneció en silencio.

Sakura suspiró. Debió haber sabido que él no iba a contestarle. ¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando decidió preguntarle eso?

Entonces, repentinamente, él se echó a andar hacia ella, que se hallaba a unos dos metros de distancia.

Ella permaneció estática en su lugar, viendo como él se acercaba perezosamente.

Se situó justo delante de ella, mirándola cautamente, y entonces se inclinó suavemente hasta quedar sus rostros al mismo nivel.

Pronunció las palabras quedamente, mientras mantenía atrapada su mirada:

—Un enemigo no haría esto—Y en ese momento sus labios estuvieron sobre los de ella, presionándolos con suavidad.

Desde ese momento Sakura no volvió a preguntarse nunca más eso. Ya que cada vez que ese duda pugnaba por formarse en su mente, Sasuke estaba allí para dejárselo bien en claro.

¿**Amigos o enemigos**?

Ninguno de los dos.

Ellos eran algo más. Algo más profundo, _algo_.

Algo que las palabras no pueden expresar; ni amigos ni enemigos, solo dos ninjas de Konoha con toda una historia detrás.

* * *

¿Merece algún review?

Su opinión es lo único que nos permite mejorar.

Saludos,

**Midori**


End file.
